Angel's Wings
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: 'I died and didn't at all expect to be reincarnated. Especially not into an anime.' Shiela finds herself in the Akatsuki no Yona universe, reborn to a completely new family and completely new world. Through the storyline! * (O.O) *
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow! How are all of you? This is a new fanfiction I started in the midst of another. I saw there weren't very many of these fanfictions of this kind for one of my favorite anime, so what the hey?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

I was ninety-seven when I died. I'd lived a long, happy, exciting life. I had lived in America, but traveled nearly everywhere on Earth in my younger days. No, I wasn't famous, just… eccentric. Of course, I had many friends in many places and knew practically every language. Though, with all of this, a big part of my life was anime. Anime was just amazing, and probably my favorite pass-time. Japanese was the only language I learned by watching something.

Anyone could ask me what my favorite was, but that is such a horrible question to ask such a fan as myself. I could list off my top ten, but most would be unknown and two movie series or a one OVA series. One I'd gotten into shortly before I died was a colorful one called Akatsuki no Yona, or Yona of the Dawn. I'd read to the current chapters of the manga, I'd liked it so much.

On to another topic, I had seen so many religions, I couldn't count them all. One of the most interesting to me, was one about rebirth. Those truthful and kind were reborn into a plant, animal, or bug after they died. The whole thing seemed a lot like wishful thinking, 'cause usually when you die, you die, but it really was something I knew I would wish for on my death bed.

See, I died at ninety-seven and I was reborn. Reborn into a time with castles and warriors, and (blech) nobles. The family I was reborn into happened to be one of those noble families. A fallen one.

In my past life, my parents had died quite young, I was an only child, and I had no kids, so in means of family, I had been a bit lacking. This time, my family was made up of many. I had five brothers who had all left in my early second life to become soldiers in Kouka Kingdom (jeez, is that name ever familiar). Along with them, I had three older sisters, all of them were beautiful and polite, though not very skilled in intelligence or physical activities. My new parents were quite determined to make sure I ended up marrying someone important to the kingdom.

They'd even gone as far to actually encourage dangerous actions, such as climbing a tree, petting a wild dog, jump in a lake, fall off a cliff (this actually happened), and spending all night kicking a rock in the rain. I somehow managed to survive my foolish acts of childish nature and I _was_ pretty strong because of it.

Speaking of 'pretty' I'm dang gorgeous. In my past life I'd pass as supermodel beautiful, in this life I'm way beyond that. Somewhere around most beautiful person in the world. From hip length black hair, to white hair that drags behind me in a trail. From green eyes, to color-changing and usually heterochromatic eyes. From 5'9" to 5'10" (but I'm only twelve in my current life and I'm still growing, surprisingly).

To top off all the changes, I was super strong, and I retrained myself to use practically every weapon. Ha ha, I'm an over-powered little kid! Fourteen and stronger than I've been in either life!

With all these empowering changes, let's see how my new life will go.

*~(O.O)~*

I sat outside, clouds were gathering overhead, and the laundry was nearly done drying. I could feel the tension in the air, and my spidey sense was tingling… that means I could sense something coming. All that, or I was just dreading the oncoming year. It was so dull, my life in the cabin. My father was unable to walk due to illness, so I took over his job of earning money, and my mother was getting more and more ill over the years, putting jobs of cooking and cleaning to my sisters. All of us were technically of age to marry, but my sisters wanted to remain at home until forced to leave, or our parents die. The second unfortunately came true.

It was a dark winter day, not long after I'd felt the foreshadowing of something bad. My father had gone outside for some air after an argument with one of my sisters, and my mother had gone to see how he was and to calm him down. I had assured my sister it wasn't entirely her fault before I went out to see how they were.

What met my eyes wasn't a pretty sight, father was as white as snow, his dull eyes wide open, and my mother was flat on her face, just as white, and just as dead. I knelt down and my fingers brushed her neck. The shock shot all the way up my arm to my brain and chest. I fell backwards with a gasp, my entire body was shaking uncontrollably and any sadness I'd felt was gone in the fear.

*~(O.O)~*

That was then, but now I'm living comfortably in the palace as a cook. I merely left without another word to my sisters, pushing the unexplained phenomenon from my mind. I was in the kouka palace under the pseudonym of Allaya.

I hadn't ever seen the king or princess themselves, but I had seen the man named Soo-Won, and man, it was no wonder all the ladies loved him. There was also another guy named Hak I'd gotten a glimpse of one morning, and he was up there with Soo-Won in the looks department, but I'd only gotten a single glance.

I was just a normal cook for quite a while, but after my second year as a cook, I was called to a meeting with the king. King Il.

I went to the throne room and properly knelt, my forehead pressed to my hands which were placed respectfully on the floor.

"Please, lift your head." A kind voice broke through my thoughts.

I slowly lifted my head and looked upon a chubby old man. He was smiling quite happily at me. It was pretty odd, I was only a servant after all. He just stood there staring at me with a smile. I was getting a bit impatient, but I continued to wait calmly.

"You pass the test." It had been an entire five minutes.

"May I ask what test, your majesty?"

"Oh, just call me father. After all, you'll be Yona's sister from now on."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I was testing you to see if you had the patience to withstand my daughter. I've decided you do, so you shall take care of her from now on."

My mouth opened and closed quite a few times before words finally left, "Thank you very much, sir."

He just smiled and motioned for me to stand up. At least I didn't have to act like he was actually above me as a human, any more. 'Cause, I was out of practice talking to royalty in my last life.

I rose to my feet and bowed politely.

I was led to a room deep in the palace that had quite a ruckus coming from it. As I neared, the person leading me hurried away as fast as possible. I knew why almost immediately. The door flew open and a shoe would've hit me in the face if I hadn't caught it. I looked around it and saw two very familiar people frozen mid-fight.

 _I'm such an idiot. I almost forgot why Kouka sounded so familiar._

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Sorry about the scene with the king, it was clunky.**

 **Review even if you're just saying how much it sucks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's almost Christmas/religious winter celebration! I got this chapter longer than the other one. This is because I found a technique for writing difficult situations.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Akatsuki no Yona(even if I wish I could). I DO, however, own my OCs and their backstories.**

* * *

I stared at the two kids for a solid half minute before smiling and taking the remaining steps forward. I bowed politely, holding out the shoe.

"You seem to have dropped this, young lady." Honestly, I felt like the prince, giving it back to her in such a manner.

"Th-thank you…" She took it politely and stared at it in something akin to shock.

"May I ask something, miss?"

"Okay."

"Are you and this young man here set for marriage?"

"Huh?" She looked down and began struggling to get from her place, both of them tangled together.

I somehow managed to restrain my evil grin and internal snickering. They scrambled to their feet, the princess with a red face, and the soon-to-be general-if he wasn't one already, I have no clue when it takes place-with a slight rosey hue to his ears. I rose from my bow and stood as my new parents had taught.

"Who're you?"

"Hak! Be polite! She could be someone of influence."

"She is _not_. Look at how she's dressed.'

The two continued to squabble as I stood there, patiently waiting for their attention once more.

Yona cleared her throat and stood like a proper princess, "Right, who are you?"

"I'm pleased you asked, miss. My name is Allaya, I'm your new servant beginning today."

 _So my journey begins._

*~(O.O)~*

I peacefully spent two years serving the princess, growing very-and I mean _very_ -close to the king, Soo-Won-though I still disliked him mostly-and Hak. I was pretty popular in the palace due to my charisma and intelligence. I honestly preferred to keep a brown dye in my hair and a veil over my eyes, though no one ever ended up figuring out I was dying my hair.

I couldn't remember the date of Yona's birthday, but I knew it was getting there. Many people were talking about how she was nearly sixteen. I knew it meant the beginning of the series, and I was going to do all I possibly could to stop my favorite king Il from dying.

 _This is gonna be so much fun! I probably shouldn't say that, because a lot of people died, but it is_ adventure _!_

I had grown to barely shorter than Hak, at 6 to his 6'2". But jeez, that dude is over powered, even with my strength, I'm not sure I'd be able to beat him. I was like another grandchild to Mun-Deok as well. I think he was hoping we would marry if Yona lost his interest. The few people that actually acknowledged my skills, be they cooking, persuasion, fighting, or strategizing, didn't wish to share their knowledge and stuck to observing me from afar. This category fit Soo-Won, Il, five servants, three soldiers, and some dude I kicked through a wall when he went too far while insulting me.

Back to the real conflict, Yona's birthday is coming up, and I was still worried about my dear king. So, with my head nearly exploding in worry, three days before her birthday, I decided to share my worries with my center of distraction. To see the king!

As I neared the door, I received nods from the two guards keeping watch for the king. I politely knocked twice and waited for an answer. The doors flew wide and two hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me into the room. I yelped in shock as my rear end landed in a plush chair and the round face of the king was placed across from me. I glanced back at the guards in confusion. Laughter crossed their faces as they closed the doors.

"Y-your majesty?" I asked in clear question.

"What should I do?"

"Calm down. What's wrong?"

"I think something is about to happen."

"Of what nature?"

"Assassination."

I paled as I shoved aside my momentary mental 'I knew he knew he was gonna die!'

"Well what are you going to do?"

"That's what I need your help with."

"Well, just make sure you keep a guard with you at all times."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Allaya."

"No problem." I stood up and began to walk out but paused at the door, "Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll be safe?"

He gave me a grin, "I'll be fine as long as I have someone near me."

I smiled, my objective for coming fulfilled. I knew I could trust every promise the man made.

The princess' birthday came and I unfortunately had to deal with the bratty girl until after it was over. I remained with her the entire time-sometimes beyond sight-and got quite annoyed when she began to visit her father with her anger. The poor kindhearted man didn't deserve his daughter's disapproval of his choices. I followed nonetheless.

I visibly met up with her and shared the same sentiment about the palace being void of soldiers, and I began to question even the king's promise to remain safe. I followed the moments in my mind as we neared closer and closer to the room. The air was getting colder and thicker, dread foreshadowing a catastrophic event was choking me and causing my hands to shake slightly.

 _Just a chill. Has it been getting colder lately?_

 _Dammit, it's the middle of summer._

 _*Beep* no. If this dude dies, I'm gonna cry for real, not that pathetic excuse for grieving over my second set of parents._

I was rushed to reach our destination, but Yona was already going fast enough to please my urging. She whipped through the doorway with a call on her tongue, barely leaving her mouth. She froze and I flew in not even a second later to see why she'd frozen.

 _I'd told him, he promised, he lied. Why did he lie?_

I gazed at the all too familiar scene I'd gaped at on my first watch through and felt something within me snap. The scene played through as if I wasn't there, Soo-Won didn't even acknowledge my presence until I knelt beside my hope for a third father and tried to block the wound, even knowing he was already dead.

I was pulled away harshly and dropped outside along with Yona. If anyone were to look into my thoughts at that moment, they'd hear millions of cuss words in every existing language and quite a few still that were dead.

Everything truly was drizzling by in a hate, of misery and hate. I had no clue what to do at that time, but I should've stood up and hacked the life out of that-that-that _GAH!_

 _Great, I'm so mad I can't even form words anymore._

 _Calm down, self. Protect Yona._

 _Oh, we're escaping now._

My mind was still in turmoil as we made our escape. As we left the gates, I cried a little more inside for the loss of that adorable kid that Yona had known for a while.

*~(O.O)~*

I think for a while, Hak didn't even notice I was there with them and he was right not to notice, dragging a traumatized Yona and all. When it got to that part when Yona takes a bath in the lake, I volunteered to build the fire as he got some rest, and he nearly chopped my head off for it. He quickly recognized me and nodded, a bit of his exhaustion and strain showing through.

I waited through the whole situation with the two of them and kept watch as they both got sleep. I knew what was coming next, and I was glad I would soon get to sleep in a bed. I was used to ground sleeping, but a mattress was always good, too.

*~(O.O)~*

I giggled when Hak kicked the two slackers at the gate and I smiled at the exchanges between the villagers and the young general.

Of course, when "Lina" fainted, I caught her and allowed Hak to pick her up. I followed them to the house and smiled softly as they tucked Yona in. I gratefully accept the blanket they'd laid down for me and I was out like a light.

 **~ THIRD PERSON SHIFT AND MINOR TIME SKIP! ~**

Hak and Yona walked on the ridge, leaving behind the wind village, and also forgetting a certain reborn woman. Hak suddenly placed his hand on the ground, before rising again and speaking to Yona. Suddnely he leaned over her and pushed her into the wall of rock, shuching her. Sounds of marching echoed through the valley.

 **~ BACK TO THE FORGOTTEN ONE! ~**

I woke up when I heard a slamming screen door. I stared right into the face of a kid.

"Neechan, they left you, didn't they?"

I sighed and climbed to my feet. I had received much needed sleep, but now I was ready to explode on the idiots. I rolled my shoulders, thanked the familiar kid, and took off. I even went so far as to jump out of a window.

I took off towards the valley and honestly, I wasn't expecting to be that _fast_.

It only took me about ten minutes before I heard the sounds of battle. My feet got faster out of nowhere and I was immediately flying down the ridge. I saw the two of them falling off the cliff, Yona was in no way strong enough to get him back up there.

I slowed slightly, not wanting to go over, myself. Just like the idiot I am, a blade came out of the air just behind me. I swerved and lifted an arm to deflect it. It scored into the limb, but my feet still carried me to the two of them.

Slipping, slipping.

… Falling.

I let out a strangled gurgle and my brain decided-catch them! I reached out and I fell right after them, down and down into the valley below. We hit the trees, me a bit further from them, but still in the trees.

 _Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoooooooooot. Baka, baka, baka, bakaaaa. Remember how to fall!_

I hit the ground a lot slower than I'd been falling, but it still hurt like a bus. I put elbows beneath myself and… immediately fell back down.

 _Heh, not getting up any time soon. Might as well go back to sleep while I'm here._

A beautiful genius who was currently dragging two people halted when he saw me.

"Yo." I coughed with a small wave, "If you're willing to wait, I'll be able to move in about an hour, then I can help you carry the giant."

He looked at me for a moment before he started off again.'

"Ah! Hold on a sec! I need help, too!"

I scrambled to my feet, very determined not to be left behind again. I took Hak from him and dragged him behind me with my uninjured arm.

 _Heh, he really is a beautiful genius. Actually, he's more… cute, than pretty… he's definitely a motherly character._

* * *

 **Alright! There were a few parts that weren't very smooth, but oh well.**

 **I just love Yun. He's so cute and an important character. I'm actually surprised I got this far already. I'm now just awaiting the moment I get to write up Kija and Shin-Ah.**

 **Please review! Criticism greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! An update! It's _amazing_ , I know.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Akatsuki no Yona! (I do own my OC(s))**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes against the sunlight filtering into the cabin and into my face. Yona was sitting across the cabin from myself with Yun behind her, cutting her hair gently with Hak sitting somewhere in the middle, bandages wrapping around his middle.

"Hey-llo!" I called with a smile and a wave.

The inhabitants of the cabin all turned to look at me, the two MCs giving jolts of surprise or threat respectively.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Yona asked for her companion.

Yun had only spared me a glance, but a sweat-drop was forming on his temple as he listened to the other two injured.

"Uhh, Yona-hime, I've been following you guys this entire time."

Hak took that as a threat and he grabbed his massive weapon, preparing to attack.

I quickly waved my hands, "No, no, not like that! I served as Yona-hime's personal servant." Recognition flashed across their faces and I let free a sigh of relief, relaxing again.

As we all set off to do our own thing, I went in search of something to do until we leave. My entertainment came in the form of a pocketknife (of my own creation) that looked like the one I took everywhere with me in my past life, and a block of wood.

* * *

 **CcC-WwW-XxX**

* * *

The next morning, we were ready to leave, Ik-soo ready to send us off, Yun a bit teary-eyed, and the other two (who seem to forget me after not seeing or hearing me within the span of four hours) ready to go.

"Yun, what's with the bag?" Yona asked in genuine curiosity. I leaned closer as well, wanting to know as much as her.

"If they're books, just leave them. They're too bulky." I shot a glare at Hak, but it went unnoticed much to my annoyance.

"They're not books!"

"Then what are they, let me see!"

He opened the bag and pulled out a… tarp?

"This is a bag to put the princess in if we enter a guarded town."

("To put me in?")

He slowly began unpacking his bag, "I have a bunch of other things too, wanna see?"

"No. Let's go, we haven't got all day." Hak immediately shot it down.

"Thank you very much for your help." Yona said with a short bow, "Farewell, Ik-soo."

The clumsy man bowed his head and pressed his hands together in a praying motion, "I'm praying for you."

I grinned and waved as we began walking away, "Bye-bye, Ik-soo! Please don't die while Yun is gone!"

Yun looked at me with a frown, "Don't say that!"

"Yeah, it's bad luck!" Yona added.

Hak's only response was to shoot me a suspicious glare.

I glanced back, Yun and Ik-soo giving each other one last look. I smiled, _'_ _I wish I had a bond as strong as theirs.'_

"Hurry up!" Yun called, marching to the front of the group, "We need to climb three mountains before dusk."

"Okay!" Yona called back cheerfully.

Hak, however, smirked and said, "Running the show already?"

"Of course! I'm the beautiful genius. Shut up and follow me."

I smiled and recalled a song, "'Cause I'm your papa-papa-paparazzi." I then continued to snicker at my own joke.

* * *

 **XxX-PpP-OoO**

* * *

"Princess. Princess, what are you upset about?" Hak called out after we had finished conversation with a merchant, "Because I put you in a bag and carried you? Because I said it was just a bag of clothing and-"

From then I whipped around and proceeded to glare at him.

He completely ignored me. Yona, of course, grew angry and clenched her fist while muttering threats.

Yun mocked the two as Yona tried to get at Hak as he climbed a tree, "Listen you three," He pointed at Yona, "Red-haired princess," he then pointed at Hak, "'Wild Beast' ex-general," then at me, "Weird lady that seems to fade into the back ground," ("Oi.") "and Beautiful genius! We stick out, so we gotta lay low." He gave a sigh, "We're also near Fire Clan's land and the royal capital. You know it'd be bad if we were caught, right?"

The three of us chorused together, "Yes."

"Anyway, the oracle and the Four Dragons live in hard-to-reach places." Hak spoke up.

"Not just the royal palace, but the Khai empire's close, too." I added.

"I'm finally outside, so I'm really excited to see the secret village!" Yun exclaimed, "I'm going to write a travel-log after seeing the whole kingdom." His eyes were sparkling.

Hak leaned over him and said, "Hm? What's wrong? Your eyes are red." The teasing sound in his voice was obvious and annoying, "You can go back and see the oracle any time you like!"

There, Yun began chasing him screaming, "My eyes are not red!"

Yona and I continued walking ahead, a wagon coming up on our right.

"Oi, princess!" Hak shouted, running over with the bag.

She merely lifted her hood and continued to walk. The stiff atmosphere was tangible.

As soon as the wagon was past, Yun gave a sigh of relief and Yona turned around to talk to Hak, "Hak, your injury hasn't healed yet. You can't carry me through the whole journey." _'_ _Words of wisdom, hime-chan.'_ "Besides, I want to get a good look at this kingdom with my own eyes."

The man had a moment of hesitation, but, "Okay, fine. Just don't let your guard down." At that point we started walking again, "Just like Yun says, even if it seems peaceful, that doesn't-"

I resisted the urge to turn around and stick my tongue out at him.

Yona and Yun had stopped to overlook a farm, "Hey, Yun, what's that?"

Yun placed a hand to filter some sun and looked where she was pointing, "Wow, that's a huge water wheel. I've never seen anything like it!" Behind us Hak just sighed.

"Hak, what are those?" Yona asked as we looked out over the fields.

"Wheat. They're growing rice over there, too."

I spoke up this time, "It's because this place is so close to the capital." I couldn't help a frown cross my face, "The castle probably gets most of its food from here, too."

"Is that so?" She gave a soft smile and I smiled sadly with her.

* * *

 **YyY-OoO-UuU**

* * *

We sat a table in a shop in town, a sack of necessary items on the wooden furniture, "We've got most of the stuff, but I'm still a little worried since we don't know how long we'll be out in the mountains."

"Yeah…" Hak agreed, trailing off.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Yona spoke, "Hak, what's wrong? Did you forget to buy something?"

"No…"

"Go, I can wait here with Yun."

"Yeah, it should be fine. This village doesn't seem to have bad people."

He looked back at them, "If you think something's wrong, run. We'll-"

"Rendevouz at that big tree, right? We got it!" I assured with a grin.

He glanced at me and then at Yona and Yun, both of them nodding.

"I'll be back soon." With that, he left.

I took advantage of my given time to finish my tea and relax. _IGNORING THE PEOPLE IN THE BACKGROUND_. That is, I ignored the for a while until Yona and Yun took off. I thanked the old man with a low bow and continued after my companions with the items we'd bought.

I remembered my job as a guard and kept an eye out for trouble behind us. Yun and Yona took off into a different part of the alley to hide, but being the _inconspicuous_ person I am, I just leaned against the wall and made a natural stance.

The guard walked back down my way after meeting his friend and I gave a friendly nod with a soft thank you as he passed, seemingly taking nothing from the suspicious glance he threw me. Hak popped up behind Yona, but I continued my relaxed wall-leaning and listened to his "words of wisdom".

* * *

 **IiI-LlL-GgG**

* * *

"Sorry, I was being careless." Hak apologized in a genuine manner, "I shouldn't have left you two alone." _("I exist, you know.")_

"No. I…" Yun spoke.

Yona looked down, and I frowned as well, my emotions syncing with hers, "I'm sorry."

Hak gently touched her head and set off.

* * *

 **This is a FILLER!**

 **Please review, even if only to tell me how mad you are I haven't updated in almost literally forever.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
